Dino-Sour Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Dino-Sour Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on May 29, 2019, alongside his Pet, Dino-Egg. He runs with his small Jellysaur, and at certain intervals, the Jellysaur grows up and becomes ridable for a period of time. Skill Rides atop his Jellysaur companion at certain intervals. While riding, the Jump & Slide buttons switch to Left & Right respectively. Use the Left & Right buttons to collect Jelly Chops that fall from the sky and avoid the Jellysaur Rex's bite. Failing to avoid the Jellysaur Rex results in losing Energy and dropping some Jelly Chops. After avoiding the Jellysaur Rex, earn bonus points per Jelly Chop collected. Level Up for more Jelly Chop points. Magic Candy Golden Jelly Chops fall from the sky. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points per Golden Jelly Chop. Story Highly enriched sour jellies were melted as ingredients for this sour Cookie. The most important rule in baking Dino-Sour Cookie was styling a sharp hairdo with sour cream mousse. Because he craves extreme adventures and loves dinosaurs, he practically lives in the Dragon's Valley. On one of these adventures, he met his companion. He accidentally dropped a fossil, but to his surprise, a Jellysaur popped out! Now these two have become the best of pals and set out on dangerous adventures together. (Pathfinder) ''Come with me if you want an adventure! There's no doubt Dino-Sour is an expert navigator of Dragon's Valley, but is he choosing dangerous paths on purpose?'' Strategy Dino-Sour Cookie will have a fairly large magnetic effect when his ability activates, so ignore trying to forcibly collect normal Jellies and focus on grabbing the falling Jelly Chops. It is always possible to collect all of the falling Jelly Chops if the player is fast enough, so try to collect as many as possible. The Jellysaur Rex is fairly slow, so watch for when it starts hovering around at the top of the screen and make sure to dodge to one of the other two parts. It will most likely spawn above wherever Dino-Sour Cookie is currently running each time it attacks, making it fairly easy to avoid. Statistics Loading Messages New * Hey, what's your favorite dinosaur? General * Goin somewhere no one's set foot! * Dinosaurs are the best! * Hey, what's your favorite dinosaur? * Follow me! I'll show ya somethin amazing! * My body itches for adventure! * Dinosaur extinction? Impossible! * Dangerous? HA! This is nothin! * Let's set out for a new adventure! Tired * Lobby Daily Gift * Found it in the Dragon's Valley! "Hi!" *Guess what? Dinosaurs aren't extinct! *Wanna go see some dinosaurs? Like *Ask me anything about dinosaurs! *Wanna see my fossil collection? Talk *Dinosaur dreams are the best! *Dragon's Valley is full of secrets! *My Jellysaur's cravin for something sweet... *Gotta pack light for adventures! Gift * Wow! My Jellysaur LOVES these! (Given Solid Crimson Sugar Crystal) * Thanks! (Neutral) * It's a bit heavy to carry around... (Given Golden Hammer) Pathfinder equipped General * Let's go find a dragon! * I can find the way with my eyes closed! * Trust me! It's prolly safe! * The Dragon's Valley? I know it well! Tired * Relationship Chart * Knight Cookie: Cut the dragon's tail? Not cool! * Kiwi Cookie: Sorry my Jellysaur popped your tires... * Lime Cookie: Sorry my Jellysaur popped your beachball... * Pitaya Dragon Cookie: WOW! It's a drag-Wait, what...? Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Unlock requirement changed from reaching Stage 3-1 in Breakout Episode 1 to reaching Escape Level 29. ** Combi bonus lowered from +1300000 points for Jelly Chops to +480000. Trivia * In cut-in sprites, Dino-Sour Cookie's Jellysaur emotes along with him, having the same expressions. * Possibly continuing the chain started by Purple Yam Cookie and Milk Cookie, Dino-Sour Cookie's costume may be inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, this time by way of potentially referencing Pathfinder, a modified version of Dungeons & Dragons. * Sprites from Dino-Sour Cookie's Jellysaur are used in Tinysaur Hatchling, made slightly smaller and recolored. * Dino-Sour Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Royal Golden Dough? Cool!"